


Snowball Fights and Pranks

by theartisticfoxx



Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Detroit: Evolution, octopunk media - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Idiots in Love, Octopunk Advent, Post-Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Snowball Fight, Spoilers for Octopunk Media's Detroit: Evolution Fan Film, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:20:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theartisticfoxx/pseuds/theartisticfoxx
Summary: It's Ada and North's first Christmas together, and it's Ada's first real experience with snow. North shows her the best way to use snow: as a weapon.
Relationships: Ada (Detroit: Evolution)/North (Detroit: Become Human), Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Octopunk Advent December 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031457
Kudos: 10





	Snowball Fights and Pranks

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6: Snowballs - AdaNorth and Reed900

Firsts are lovely things; first Christmas, first kiss, and many other firsts. For Ada, this was her first true experience with snow after being deviated. She was excited, even though she knew that Detroit would end up getting a lot more snow in the coming months. Plus, she had North to make her experience better.

Ada was pretty fascinated about snow. Of course, she knew why and how the snow fell, but she couldn’t help but feel excited when she saw the first flakes start spiraling down from the sky. It was beautiful and almost mysterious in a way. It may be just frozen water, but Ada thought that it was amazing.

North thought her girlfriend’s enthusiasm was adorable, but then again she thought that anything Ada did was adorable. She sat outside with Ada, the two of them bundled up in coats and scarves even though they didn’t get cold. It was all a part of the experience, after all.

Once the snow began to pile up, Ada started getting a closer look at it. She touched the snow, poked it, held it, and basically just inspected it with an almost child-like wonder. It was one thing to have all knowledge about snow on hand whenever you need it, but it was a completely different thing to actually touch it if that made sense. Ada felt silly for being so enamored with a simple thing, but North assured her that she was alright.

“How fascinating,” Ada mused, still focused on flakes falling from the sky. “Something about it is just so…surreal, I suppose.”

“It’s pretty cool, huh?” North picked up a clump of snow, forming it into a ball. She tossed it up and caught it a couple of times before throwing it. The snowball landed a few feet away, crumbling when it hit the ground.

Ada made her own snowball, making sure that it was a perfect sphere, unlike North’s lump of snow. She gently threw it, and it landed with a soft  _ thud _ . Ada did it again, this time throwing it harder. It smashed against the ground, sending chunks of snow flying.

“How about we have a snowball fight?” North’s competitive side was coming out, that much was obvious. She scooped up another snowball and gave it a throw, testing how hard she needed to throw it. “Loser has to ding-dong-ditch the person of the winner’s choosing.” When Ada looked skeptical at that, North added, “Or are you chicken, Miss Ada?”

“I’m not a chicken!” Ada stood up, dusting the snow off of herself before extending a hand towards North for a handshake. “You have a deal, Lady North.”

They shook hands quickly, then ran away from each other. Both of them found some cover, with Ada hiding behind a large tree stump, and North crouching behind part of a fallen brick wall. This was all fun and games, but both of them had an incredibly competitive nature about them. It was good in certain situations, but maybe not for this one.

Ada took the first shot, launching a snowball at a precise angle that she thought was sure to hit North. One bad thing about always being perfect, however, was that North could easily predict what Ada would do. So, she was able to duck behind the wall and dodge the projectile. Then, North threw one of her own, though it didn’t hit Ada either.

This went on, both girls throwing snowballs and silly insults at each other. They eventually stopped trying to dodge because of how hard they were laughing, but neither wanted to lose. 

North ran out from behind her cover, slipping slightly on the snow as she reached out and tackled Ada to the ground. Ada tried to get back up, but it was too late; North plopped a snowball right onto Ada’s chest, thus declaring North the winner of their impromptu snowball fight.

“That’s totally cheating!” Ada gently shoved North off of her, wiping off the snowy mess that she just made. “You can’t just tackle me!”

“All’s fair in love and war, sweetheart.” North grinned, and Ada couldn’t even pretend to be mad, not when her girlfriend had such a nice smile. “So, I get to pick who you mess with!”

“It seems like I’m the one being messed with,” Ada remarked, a teasing tone to her voice. North just laughed and stood up, holding a hand out to Ada so she could get up too. They went inside to warm up (so to speak) a little bit before going off to bother some poor soul.

-

“Are you sure I should do this?” North had brought Ada to none other than Gavin Reed’s apartment. Things between them had gotten better since the whole “I want to steal your boyfriend’s AI” incident, but she didn’t know how he’d react to a stupid prank.

“Nope!” North didn’t give any time to answer before she ran the doorbell and dashed off, leaving Ada standing in the middle of the hallway. When she finally realized that North had up and ditched her, she started hearing movement from behind the door.

Ada barely had any time to react, so she sprinted down the hall as fast as she can in hopes that no one would open the door. Thankfully, she was able to safely get away before anything happened.

It was a dumb prank and a silly snowball fight, but Ada and North were both dumb  _ and _ silly. They brought that out in each other, whether that be for better or for worse. Nonetheless, the two of them had a great day together, and Ada definitely would remember her first snow.


End file.
